Food shields, sometimes referred to as sneeze guards, may be used in a variety of settings. For example, a panel may be suspended over a buffet, smorgasbord, salad bar, retail display, or other type of food display, to protect the food from falling debris or other contamination. One or more panels may also be placed between the displayed food and customers, such that the customers must reach under the food shield to have access to the food, and the opportunities for contamination are limited.